The invention relates to a horizontal hinge for a domestic appliance door, in particular a cooking appliance door. The invention further relates to a domestic cooking appliance and to a method for mounting a horizontal hinge. The invention is, in particular, advantageously able to be used on horizontal hinges for oven doors, in particular on heavy-duty horizontal hinges.